The Beginning
by CosmeticSquelch
Summary: The beginning for Sam and Jack. A bit of a bumpy road, but I'm sure they'll get there in the end. Rated M, just to be sure. This is my third story, not as AU as my others, but I hope you like it anyway:OD
1. Prologue: The Cabin

_Hey Guys. Another story for you._

_A few issues:_

_May be spoilers from any season, though no major ones for 9 and 10, because scream of frustration I haven't been able to watch 'em yet. It is there4 an alternate reality, sort of. Just not as much as my first two fics were. It continues from where season 8 left off._

_It is a very S/J centred fic!_

_A slight warning for language due mostly to Jack's potty mouth. _

_This will, I hope, be the prologue to a whole bunch of stories I've been planning for a while._

_Also, I never wanted Jacob Carter to die, and so, in this story, he might just come back….._

_So on with the story……_

**The Cabin**

The sunset was brighter here, she noted. The red sun hung low in the sky and its reflection glittered over the pond. A slight breeze shivered through the branches above her head and it cooled her skin. It was almost completely dark when she moved from her spot, just beside the small, wooden pier that jutted over the lake.

The Cabin was warm, and two masculine voices broke the silence of the outside world.

"I'm telling' ya Daniel, leave her alone."

"But Jack, she shouldn't be standing out there alone. Think about what she's just been through. Jacob-"

"Exactly. She needs time to think things through. Alone. Not with some annoying scientist yabbing at her."

"Jack for goodness' sake, I just thought-"

"Hey guys." The look on both their faces was enough to make her snort in laughter. They looked exactly like two little boys caught in the act of smuggling chocolate biscuits. She raised an eyebrow, and moved towards the kettle beside Daniel, set on making some green tea.

"Uh, Sam…."

"It doesn't matter; I know you're just worried." Impulsively, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "But I'm fine. Really." Daniel nodded slowly, looking just slightly convinced.

When she turned, the General was leaning against the counter opposite, a slight frown on his features.

"You sure, Carter?" His dark eyes searched hers, and she sensed the disbelief in his tone. Meeting his gaze head on, she nodded. Seeming satisfied with her answer, at least for the time being, he nodded back.

--

The large bed that she had to herself was comfortable. She was warm. And she was tired. But apparently, that was not enough to make sleep claim her. Tossing and turning, Sam let out a groan of frustration.

She could smell him. That masculine scent that was just Jack to her. Of course, this was his bed, so what had she expected? She'd argued and argued on the way here. That she'd take the sofa - that was fine. Daniel and Teal'c had the spare bedroom, that was already set on. General O'Neill had been adamant; he was taking the couch. No amount of persuasion, or even comments about his ageing knees had made him relent. And now she damn well couldn't sleep.

Every few minutes or so, her traitorous body snuggled into the soft pillows and she inhaled deeply. The reaction she had just to his scent went deeper than she would ever admit. Angry with herself, she mentally chanted over and over. _Commanding officer. Kerry. Commanding officer. Kerry. Commanding officer. Kerry. Commanding officer. Kerry. _

A sob clawed its way up to her throat and she choked, trying to hold back the tears. Coughing, she sat up, irrationally angry at herself, at him, at the whole situation.

Maybe a drink of water would help calm her down.

--

Jack usually prided himself on the ability to sleep anywhere; whether a hard, rocky floor, or a luxury, king size bed. Tonight, however, he seemed unable to even relax, let alone find slumber. Damning the spring that seemed to lodge itself into his spine no matter in which position he lay, he turned onto his side. Squeezing his eyes shut, and wishing for just an hour's peace, he almost didn't hear the soft squeak of the floorboards.

Squinting, he saw a figure emerging from the small hallway, through the edge of the living room where he was lying and into the small kitchen in the far corner of the building. Getting up silently, he followed the figure. He could have been lying with his eyes shut, but he still would have known it was Carter.

"Hey." She jumped, the glass she was holding nearly slipping from her fingers. She glared through bleary eyes at him. She looked knackered.

"Sorry." Seeing her shrug in reply, he added: "Not very talkative ey?"

She smiled slightly, turned towards the sink and poured herself some water then drank it slowly. He watched the curve of her neck as she did so.

"Can't sleep?" She shook her head,

"Yeah," he sighed. "Me neither."

"Something bothering you, sir?" He winced slightly at her last word.

"Nah, not really. You?"

"Too many things rolling around my head, I guess."

"If that's the reason you're awake, Carter, I'm surprised you sleep any night." She smiled widely at him this time, and his stomach gave a small flip, like it did every time she gave him that smile. And he could swear he hadn't seen it in a long while. Not since Pete came on the scene anyway. He swallowed at the thought, not letting his eyes meet hers, lest his thoughts were reflected in them.

--

His face was a blank mask, as always, and she couldn't figure him out.

"Sir," she started cautiously. He looked at her, but his eyes didn't meet hers as they usually did. "We'll always be friends, right?" Her voice was a whisper, but it sounded gratingly loud in the silence of the night. His lips quirked up into a small smile. And suddenly she was enveloped in his warm arms, his head in the crook between her neck and shoulders.

"Carter, I told ya. Always." For a second, she could have sworn his lips had brushed her skin, but he pulled away as suddenly as he had pulled her to him and she put it down to an over-active imagination and lack of sleep.

"Get some sleep, Carter. You look like hell." She scowled at him, but his grin was wide, and she couldn't help but giggle lightly and nod.

--

As soon as her head touched her pillow, her eyes were closed in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Next door, Daniel was snoring loudly, curled into a foetus-like shape.

Teal'c, lying straight as a poker, had also slipped into a peaceful dream of home.

Only Jack O'Neill lay awake, pondering a word. He hadn't thought he could hate any word as much as he hated 'sir'. 'Colonel' had been fine, he was proud of that title. 'General' wasn't so bad either. Not because he was as proud of that one as he was of 'Colonel', but because every time she said it, there was hint of pride in her tone. Pride for him.

'Sir' was formal. Cold. Felt distant.

But 'friends'. That was just so much worse.

--

_There it is, the prologue to my third story done. Hope you like!!_

_xxxx_


	2. Chapter 1: The Funeral

_Hey guys, the next chapter for you. If you're lucky, you might get a third in a minute:OD_

**The Funeral**

The church was cold, as if the rays of the sun outside couldn't reach through the doors. The four of them stood side by side in front of the closed, wooden coffin at the front. Being the first there, Sam had thought, would be best. So that she could greet people as they arrived. Plus, she might be able to placate her brother a little before people started to file in.

Her hand was held tightly in Daniel's, and Teal'c was standing beside them; strong, silent and radiating protectiveness. The General stood on her other side, close but not quite touching. The protectiveness in his stance made him look as if he were heading into battle with an injured comrade: ready for an attack, but also defending a team-mate. It made her feel safer, more confident.

When Mark Carter arrived with his wife and children, the first words from his mouth were:

"Where's Pete?" It wasn't a malicious question, Sam could tell, but her brother seemed genuinely confused by the presence of three male, rather bulky bodyguards and the lack of the man she was about to marry. She could feel the three around her shift out of curiosity - none of them had had the courage to ask her outright why she had felt the need to exclude her fiancé from her father's funeral.

"We broke up." The words were loud in the mostly empty church and she felt three heads whip around to look at her, her brother start and her sister-in-law nudge said brother.

"You didn't say anything." Daniel.

"You should have mentioned, Colonel Carter." Teal'c.

"What? Why?" Her brother.

There was no reaction from her right side, and she resisted the temptation to turn and look.

She shrugged.

"It was the right thing to do."

--

Her brother was angry, she could tell. Throughout the funeral, he had shot looks at her; both puzzled and irritated. Laura had nudged him several times since the first time. Fighting tears, she thanked General Hammond as he came down from the pew after speaking. He kissed her on the cheek and shook Mark's hand. Behind her, she felt the warmth of three figures supporting her silently, and the temptation to give in to tears disappeared.

--

Samantha Carter's house was full to the brim with grieving friends and relatives, and Jack couldn't help but regret not offering his own house for the shindig. Leaning against the island in her kitchen, he took another swig of beer. His eyes flicked towards her automatically as she began talking to an elderly relative. As if sensing his gaze on her, she looked up, flashing a smile at him. He raised his beer at her and turned back to face the kitchen. He met Mark Carter's gaze as he did so. The blue eyes, achingly familiar, were flicking from his own to his sister in the living room. Jack raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

"So you're the reason she broke it off?" His question was steady, not aggressive, but not exactly friendly either.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack realised too late that his tone was suspiciously defensive. His answer was a sceptical blond eyebrow raising itself on to a forehead beneath short blond hair.

"Look," Jack huffed. "Nothing is going on between us, if that's what you're implying." He twitched his fingers in the air between himself and Carter for emphasis.

"Has there ever?" Mark's tone seemed curious.

"No. I'm her commanding officer. It's against the rules."

"So you've never even made a move on her."

"No!" A few people in the vicinity looked up at the two men. Including Sam. _Uh-oh_, Jack thought, catching her eye but glancing away quickly. And again meeting the questioning gaze of her brother. Mark opened his mouth, apparently about to ask another probing question, but as his sister approached he seemed to have sensed the danger as well. _Smart man_, Jack thought, fighting a smirk.

"What's going on?" She was looking at Mark, but her gaze fell on Jack every few seconds. "Mark?"

"Just getting to know you're commanding officer here." Apparently, Mark was a bad liar.

"Oh?"

"Asking if you'd ever been together." Sam blanched and an awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds. "Mark! For goodness' sake." She turned to him then, not quite meeting his gaze. "Sir, I'm sorry sir, he had no right in asking. I…I…" She seemed mortified. He smiled, trying to ease the tension in her shoulders, and she slumped in relief, as if she had been expecting a reprimand. Mark took in the situation curiously, obviously not expecting the formality between them. Glaring at her brother, Sam asked, "Another beer, sir?"

--

_Hope you liked that first chapter!_

_xxxx_


	3. Chapter 2: The Separation

_The last for tonight..._

**The Separation**

"You're sure?"

"Daniel, for crying out loud, of course I'm sure!" Smiling at Sam's use of the well-known phrase, Daniel tried again.

"But I could go on the next-"

"You've wanted this for a long time Daniel."

"Well, yes, but I think it's more important to-"

"Daniel!" It was almost a shout, and a passing airman paused by the door.

"Everything OK ma'am?"

"It's fine!" Sam snapped. Clearing her throat, she added - with a slightly forced smile - "Thank you, airman." He nodded, glanced at Daniel, and then moved on. The blinking red, green and blue lights on the machines behind her distracted Daniel for a second, and then he began again.

"Teal'c's gonna go home."

"I know."

"I'm gonna go to Atlantis."

"Yes."

"And Jack's going to Washington." He seemed to have hit the issue, because she flinched slightly. Yet she still answered as if it didn't bother her in the least.

"I know."

"I don't want to just leave you-"

"_Daniel_. I'll be _fine._"

"Ok. If you're sure." She nodded. Then, surprising him, she smiled.

"You deserve this chance, Daniel. Go for it. Ok?" He nodded in response, and then pulled her into a hug.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself."

"Promise." His neck was wet with her tears, but he didn't bring her up on it. He just held her until she pulled away.

--

The three of them stood in the gateroom as Teal'c said his goodbyes. Tears fell freely down Sam's cheeks. She couldn't remember crying this much in one week before. At least not since her mother had died. It was natural, she supposed. She missed her father, sometimes she even missed Pete. Though she thought that was more from the guilt that came with hurting a good man than a broken heart. And maybe sadness and sometimes fear that she might have missed her last chance for normal. Her last chance to love someone and be loved in return. A warm hand touched her back, and the warmth spread up her spine. The wormhole had shut down and most people had left. Daniel stood staring at the empty gate, a bittersweet smile on his features. General O'Neill, standing beside her, let his hand drop.

"You Ok?"

"I will be."

"You know where I am if you need to talk." Jack O'Neill. Letting someone talk to him. About feelings. The though nearly made her laugh out loud. She did smile. As their eyes met, his eyebrows hitched as he noted the mirth in her baby blues.

"What?"

"Nothing."

--

The transfer papers lay before her, ready to sign. She had printed them off once she was home, her decision made. But now she hesitated. Area 51. So different to the SGC, and yet she couldn't imagine working at Cheyenne mountain anymore, not without at least one of her past team-mates. Her hand, clutching a pen, hovered undecidedly over the paper. Finally, sighing, she signed.

--

"Good luck, Daniel."

"Thanks."

"Keep in touch."

"I will. Or, at least, I'll try," he amended. She laughed, hugged him, kissed his cheek, and pushed him slightly towards his car. He nodded, and then he was gone, car turning out of her street. The sting of tears was too familiar these days, Sam realised. Half of the team was already gone. A third was already packing, his house for sale, and even considering letting his motor-bike go.

--

Jack swore as the hammer swung down on his finger. Swearing again he threw the offending tool down and sucked at the rapidly swelling digit.

"Watch you don't hurt yourself, sir." His response was a roll of the eyeballs.

"You gotta work on that sense of humour, Carter."

"Yessir." When he looked up from his position beneath the old desk, he saw that she was smiling. He hadn't seen one of those since their trip to the cabin a few weeks back, and it made his own mouth curve into a matching smile.

"What can I do ya for, Carter?" Getting up and smiling again at the way she rolled her eyes insubordinately at him, he moved to the edge of his garage, looking for another nail.

"Sir….what are you doing?" Raising an eyebrow at the way she had ignored his question, he replied:

"Fixing up this old desk. Figured if I got it back together I could sell it, rather than throw it." She nodded in agreement.

"Beer?"

"Uh, yeah, ok."

--

Inside, she took the offered beer and sat next to him on the couch. The situation brought back memories of the last time they had sat like this, when his brain was going haywire with Ancient knowledge. She seemed to be thinking the same thing because she shifted awkwardly.

"So."

"So?" She parroted back at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit once in a while?" She seemed slightly hurt at his cold welcome. He figured if he made this a quick visit, the hurt that seemed to invade his being every time he so much as thought about her might also be over quickly. He sighed.

"Course you can. I just….I have work to do." She seemed genuinely affronted now. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again with a snap. She set her beer down calmly, stood and walked up the short staircase to the door. With a shake of the head he put his own beer down and followed her. She was just opening the door, but he leaned in behind her and closed it with a snap. She turned, framed by the door and his body.

"Sorry." There were tear stains on her cheeks. She shook her head, then whispered an answer;

"Yeah." Their faces were close; he could feel the breath on which her small voice floated hit his cheek. If he just leaned in, he could just- Quickly he stepped back.

"Finish your beer, Carter." She nodded meekly and he thought she looked small in that moment. Defeated. As if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. He felt old and he grabbed his own beer, swigging, hoping the pain would eventually fade.

--

They spent the rest of the afternoon together, working on his old desk, fixing a broken PC and squabbling over what to do with his bike. When darkness fell, she seemed to admit defeat.

"Fine. Sell it. I should be getting home," she snapped. She'd been snapping at him all afternoon, and finally he felt his restraint crack, and anger bubbled to the surface.

"Fine." His anger must have come through in his tone because she snapped again.

"Good luck in Washington then." She turned on her heel and marched out of the front door. Just as suddenly as it had appeared his anger drained away, leaving him feeling weak. But the roar of her bike engine told him he was too late.

--

_The end, at least for today..._

_xxxx_

--


	4. Chapter 3: The Dating Thing

_Thank you for the encouragement guys, I appreciate it. This is the next installment!_

**The Dating Thing**

It was three days before he worked up the courage to admit he absolutely _had_ to do something. He felt like crap, hadn't slept for days and had yet to sell his bike. Just because of one damn woman who had wormed her way under his skin. _And straight to an old flyboy__'__s heart_, a voice added. Grinding his teeth, he turned in his bed for the nth time. A few minutes later, he was up, dressed and heading for the door.

--

2.11am. The red light of the clock blinked at her. Sighing, she pulled the duvet over her head, willing sleep to overcome her traitorous mind. When she had left his house, she had come straight home and sat on her couch. The house had been silent. Deafeningly so. Finally, she was alone. And loneliness sure did hurt. The tears hadn't taken long to appear, and she had sobbed until her body hurt and she could cry no more. Two days before she should have become Mrs Shanahan, and she could admit that no matter how lonely she was, breaking it off had been the best thing. Yet somehow, that just made her feel worse.

2.12am. Wanting to scream about the unfairness of it all she swiped at the clock, sending it flying into the adjacent wall. It smashed and tears sprung to her eyes again. The ringing of the doorbell made her jump.

--

"Carter. You look like crap." His voice was gruff from lack of sleep, and he looked just as bad as she thought she looked.

"Likewise, sir." Their eyes met and held. He looked away first, surprising her.

"Er, Carter, do ya think, maybe, I could come in?" She nodded and stepped back into the hall, leading the way to the kitchen.

There he stood, looking awkward. The silence stretched, and he still didn't look at her directly.

"Sir?" Their eyes met again for a second, before he looked away again.

"I think we might need to talk, Carter, but, er…" He seemed uncomfortable again, and annoyance swelled inside of her.

"What?" She snapped. He flinched, seemed to consider for a moment, and then replied-

"Could you maybe, uh, put some pants on?"

Looking down at herself, she realised that standing in front of her CO - Ok, ex CO - in just a spaghetti strapped t-shirt and underwear was probably _not_ a good idea. Blushing in embarrassment, she stuttered an answer and fled.

--

Sagging in relief, Jack sat on her couch, willing away his x-rated thoughts. Christ, her legs really did go on forever. Swallowing heavily, he tried to train his thoughts on the uncomfortable conversation that was sure to be ahead.

When she returned, she had pulled on a pair of jeans and was still wearing the blush on her cheeks. Willing his eyes not to follow the denim clad thighs; he blinked and focused on her face.

"Right. You wanted to talk?" She seemed all business.

"About us." She started, jerking her eyes up to meet his. Then she shrugged in a defeated way.

"What's there to talk about, really?"

"A lot." She shrugged again.

"Go ahead then."

He was momentarily lost for words, then he forged ahead, not thinking as clearly as he wanted, the image of her long, pale-skinned legs still emblazoned onto his mind's eye.

"I thought maybe, uh, when I was in Washington, I might still be able to visit, ya know? Maybe we could go for coffee or something." Now that he had started, he couldn't seem to stop. "Maybe, you could visit DC too, ya know? We could try some coffee there or something….." He trailed off. She seemed amused by his little confused tirade. She gave a slight nod though, and he felt a warm relief fill him. "As friends, if you want." He added gently. She looked startled then.

"If I want?" He shrugged, avoiding eye-contact again.

"Sure." Giving him a puzzled smile, she seemed to gear herself up for something.

"If I want?" She asked again.

"Yeah."

"If I don't want?" He frowned.

"Huh?" She huffed, rolling her eyes at his density.

"What if what I want would make it awkward?"

"What do you mean?" He really had no clue what she was getting at.

"What about Kerry?" Her question was rushed out so that she tumbled the words together, and he took a few seconds to figure out what she had asked.

"What about her?"

"Won't she find it weird?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen her for over a month." He tilted his head to look at her, as she took his words in.

"Why not?"

"She broke up with me."

"_She_ broke it off?"

"You seem surprised."

"I am. Why would she do that?"

"You can't think of any reason?"

"Well," she conceded. "You can a bit obtuse and stubborn when you want to be, but I guess that makes you _you.__"_He was touched and hurt at the same time.

"So you can't think of any reason why a woman would leave me?" He was genuinely startled and she blushed, looked away and shook her head. His ego inflated a little but he added;

"Apparently I have issues."

"Everybody has issues," she shot back.

"She said that too." Her response was a raised eyebrow.

"It was a specific issue that she had a problem with."

"Oh?"

"You, in fact." He relished her reaction. First, her face was a blank mask, and then it filled with surprise, horror, and then confusion.

"But…."

"But what, Carter? Kerry isn't an idiot. She knew a man in love when she saw one."

--

His words took a second to sink in.

"What?"

"I love you."

"You…"

"Yup." She swallowed. _Oh God. He loves me_.

"I love you too."

"Yeah."

"So, what do we do?"

"We go for coffee."

"Coffee?" She realised she sounded sceptical, so she continued; "A date. For coffee?"

"Right."

Then she smiled. And he was smiling back.

--

_Short and sweet? Hope u liked - let me know if you did:OD_


	5. Chapter 4: The Tok'Ra's Deception

_Thanks for the feedback guys! Here's another one for you..._

**The Tok****'****Ra****'****s Deception**

"YOU _WHAT_?!"

"We believed that it was for the best, Selmak." The Tok'Ra seemed rather scared of the irate General.

"MY SON AND DAUGHTER THINK I'M _DEAD!_ HOW CAN THAT BE FOR THE BEST?"

"I…We….I…."

"WELL?" The Tok'Ra cleared his throat and started again.

"We felt that, as you're alliance seemed to dwindle with the high council that we were in danger of losing another member of the Tok'Ra, and this time to the Tau'Ri."

"But I'm half Tau'Ri you idiot!"

"We thought that by designing this plan, you would be free to sever all ties with that planet and dedicate you life to-"

"I HAVE DEDICATED ALL MY LIFE TO THE TOK'RA YOU IMBECILE! I AM THE OLDEST AND WISEST AMONG YOU, AND NOW I BELIEVE THE ONLY ONE WHO ISN'T ONE FRY SHORT OF A HAPPY MEAL!"

"I beg your pardon?" Knowing the other Tok'Ra would not understand his reference to Earth's culture, Selmak took a deep breath and tried to calm his host, who, shaking with rage, was on the verge of taking over the body and strangling Malek.

"I knew you would be angry, and I have gone against the express wish of the council to tell you of the plan. Selmak you have been a friend to me, and so has Jacob. I wish you could see your children again, yet I do not think the council will allow you."

"HANG THE COUNCIL!!" With that, the angry father barged out of his own door-less room (wishing there was a door to slam) and headed for the surface.

--

It took him 16 days, give or take a few hours to finally arrive at the SGC. 10 of those had been taken up in convincing the staff at the airstrip that he was in fact a dead General/Alien who had come to Earth to see his kids again. Absolutely seething with anger by this time, General Jacob Carter marched in front of his guard from the infirmary to the General's office at the SGC. The sight that greeted him when he shoved his way through the office door, however, stopped him dead in his tracks.

There, the General behind the desk looked up, surprised at the sudden entrance.

"Where the hell is Jack?" Jacob's exclamation seemed to amuse the General opposite him.

"You must be General Carter then, and Selmak?" Aware of his host's temper, already at fever pitch, Selmak took over with haste.

"Indeed. It is an honour. I take it you are in charge of the SGC at the current time?"

Extending a hand, General Hank Landry introduced himself cheerfully as Jacob Carter was calmed internally by his symbiote.

"Jack got General Hammond's job in Washington when the latter retired. We've tried to contact both him and your daughter and they should be here to meet you in a few days."

"Why, where is Samantha at this time?" Selmak's enquiry was followed as Jacob seized control. "Yes, where the hell is my daughter?"

At the appearance of a regular sounding voice, Landry smiled then answered both questions.

"She works at Area 51 now, since the threat of the Goaul'd is over. She heads R and D. However, at the moment she is on leave and we've been having a little problem contacting her."

Mentally, Jacob puzzled over this since Sam was rarely unavailable to work, but he relented to spending a few more days on base.

--

Samantha Cater was, in fact, at that moment, sitting in a small café in Washington DC. Fiddling nervously with her napkin, she glanced at the door, hoping that maybe he'd been caught in a meeting and couldn't make an appearance. Her hopes were killed momentarily though, as, dressed in full uniform and drawing more than a few female glances (as well as a few male ones), Jack O'Neill raced in, hat protecting him from the torrent of rainfall that had been washing DC for the last few days.

Despite her nerves, Sam couldn't help but grin as his gaze caught hers and he made his way towards her and the two hot coffees that sat before her on the small table.

"How you doing, Carter?" His question earned him another smile, and she answered:

"Good, thanks, sir. How 'bout you?"

"Ah, ah Carter, what did I say 'bout that word? My name is Jack." His eyes were twinkling with mischief that morning, and Sam inwardly groaned. She knew she was in trouble when he had that expression about him.

"Yes sir-I mean Jack," she amended as she talked. "But my name is Sam, remember?"

Rolling his eyes, but looking sheepish he nodded, taking a gulp of his coffee. And suddenly, just like that, Sam wanted the morning to last as long as possible.

--

His apartment, when he invited her in, surprised her. All modern appliances and fantastic scenery, it was so un-O'Neill that she actually laughed out loud when he showed her the kitchen. He looked wounded at her light giggle.

"What have I told you about giggling, Carter?"

"It's just so….so…."

"Un-me?" He guessed, head cocked to the side and his eyes warm.

"Yes, sir, Jack."

"Aah. Sir Jack. I like it." She laughed. He offered her a beer and she accepted, even though it wasn't even lunchtime yet and they sat on his new leather sofa, the TV on and their knees brushing.

--

When it was time for her to leave and for him to return to his office he turned the TV off and regarded the sleeping figure beside him. Her legs and feet were curled up under her body, and her head was lolling on his shoulder. He couldn't believe that she could find The Simpsons _that_ boring. Brushing back a blonde lock from her face he caused her to stir and her eyelids fluttered open. Greeting him with a lazy smile and then a wide yawn, she asked:

"What's the time?"

"It's about 2pm, and I should have been back at the office an hour ago. Margie will be having fits. C'mon," he helped her up from the sofa, and yawned himself.

With a slight frown, Sam followed him to the door where he asked,

"What's with the frown?"

"Margie?" He flashed her a grin.

"Jealous?"

"What? No! I just, you've never mentioned, and I, well I…." trailing of, Sam grimaced. "Never mind."

Jack answered by pulling her to him and kissing her. Her lips were warm under his, and for their first without-alien-or-any-other-influence-kiss, it was damn well amazing, he thought. A full minute later, he pulled back to her shy smile. Touching her cheek, he smirked.

"So. You'll be here for a few days, right?" She blushed and nodded in answer. "So how 'bout dinner tonight?"

"Sure." She was still blushing, and as he closed the apartment door behind him, he couldn't help but feel proud that an old fly boy like him would have anyone half this hot interested in his old ass. As if sensing his thoughts, she pulled him in for another scorching kiss, only pulling back when his next door neighbour sneaked a nosy peak through her door.

--

Margie was indeed seething when he came back.

"Sir!" She practically shouted when he burst through her door at 3.10pm. "Where on Earth have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!" Seriously doubting that any politician had been missing him, he grinned, patted the stout sixty-year old on her shoulder and assured her he had been home all the time.

"But sir! Generals Hammond and Landry have been calling!" And for the first time that day he felt a nagging that meant that something might be wrong.

--

_Bring on the reviews, good or bad:OD_


	6. Chapter 5: The Homecoming

_Yup, I'm being kind again...here's another one!_

**The Homecoming**

It was late that night when Sam got back to her own place. Exhausted, mentally and physically, from the flight, she hastily unlocked the front door. Dropping her keys, bag and coat on the floor she felt like heading straight to bed. Her one-minded journey was, however, stopped quite suddenly by the sight that greeted her in the kitchen.

The kettle was boiling.

Her first reaction was to quickly think things through (Jack in DC, Daniel on his way to Atlantis, Teal'c half way across the galaxy). The second was to pull her gun and aim it at the pair of feet hanging over the armrest of the sofa (though why any intruder would be sleeping during his visit - or for that matter, making a cup of tea - she had no idea).

"Get up, with your hands in the air!" She commanded.

"Sam, you're home!" The sound of his voice almost made her drop her gun. When he stood and she saw it was indeed Jacob Carter before her, she gaped like an idiot for a full five seconds before coming to her senses.

"Who are you?" With a puzzled frown, the intruder answered,

"Honey, it's me, your dad. Surely it hasn't been that long since I was last here?"

"Actually, last time you were in Colorado you were in a coffin."

It took Jacob over an hour, two phone calls to the SGC and another to Jack to actually convince her.

--

"So, Dad's back?"

"With a bloody bang," she replied snippily. "You'd think the Tok'Ra would be aware of how my father would react to this."

"Well, they're all slimy SOBs, they probably thought Selmak was the same. They know better now though."

Leaning against her old lab desk, Sam nodded. Jack, noting her tense shoulders, stood to walk behind her and massaged her shoulders for a few seconds. It just made her tense even more.

"What?" He asked.

"Jack…Sir….not here. At least not yet." Blowing out air slowly through his lips, he nodded in acceptance: it was probably for the best, for their reputations at least, that their relationship wasn't announced so soon after being re-assed.

"Okay. But that means you have to pay…" he grinned. The wide grin had her shuffling uncomfortably.

"What do you have up your sleeve now, sir?"

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight. There's a good Italian restaurant in town."

"Hmm….we'll see." But she was grinning, and Jack knew he didn't have to argue his point.

"Good. I'll see you at nineteen hundred hours sharp, I'll pick you up."

--

Knowing that her father was out with old friends for the night (trying to tell them how his death was all a big mistake, though they had yet to come up with a plan that would convince Mark), she could take all the time that she liked getting ready. She'd bought (with Cassie's help) a long red dress which showed off just enough leg and cleavage without being too showy. With matching sandals, a touch of make-up and a quick hairstyle (with longer hair these days, it was harder to control, but she liked it).

When his knock came it was half-an-hour early. Cursing him - he was usually late after all, and she had planned on a quick glass of wine to calm her nerves before he came by - she went to get the door.

He was dressed in a suit and she couldn't help but look him up and down and grin appreciatively. In exactly the same way that he did to her, actually.

"Come in."

"I know I'm a bit early, Carter, but I thought a glass of wine would be good beforehand." He held a bottle of red up as he spoke, and internally she sighed in relief.

"That'd be nice," she answered as she accepted the bottle.

--

Really, Jack thought, he'd managed to keep his hands to himself until that moment. That moment, when they were about to leave her house and she bent to pick up her keys from the floor. As she leaned, the already figure hugging dress clung to her back-side, and before he knew it he had her up against the wall, kissing her for all he was worth.

For a few minutes he had revelled in the taste of her lips, before he figured he should at least breathe. But then her hands had made their way beneath his shirt and she scratched lightly at the skin on his lower back.

He was lost.

And here they were: the morning after. He had woken up to find short hairs tickling his nose: a completely unfamiliar feeling since he tended to turn to the side of the bed as he slept. Today, however, his body seemed to have decided that snuggling was a good idea. As he woke slowly, his mind had to agree completely. Legs tangled and her body flush with his, it felt as close to heaven as he could imagine. When she murmured in her sleep and wrapped a warm arm around his lower back he took a deep breath from her hair. _Ahhh, Sam smell._

--

It took them another hour to get out of bed and shower. Set on making breakfast for Sam, Jack strode confidently down the hall to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him there made him stop in his tracks.

"Jack?" The voice sounded incredulous. Taking in the three plates of pancakes laid out on the table, Jack could think of only one answer as his hand waved towards the table:

"Seems like you were expecting me."

"Actually, I saw quite a few clothes on the way to bed last night and I figured Pete must be here."

Feeling a rather un-manly blush coming on, and feeling rather cornered, Jack swallowed, then answered;

"I…ah…well…."

"Very eloquent, Jack."

"Thanks, Dad...I uh...mean, thanks, Jake."

"Pancakes?" Jacob shoved one of the stacks towards his old friend, and Jack nodded, slowly taking the furthest seat away form the irate Carter.

"So. How long have you been sleeping with my daughter?"

Choking on a rather large piece of blueberry pancake, Jack didn't reply.

"How long he's been sleeping with your daughter is of no business to anyone except her, Dad." Sam wandered into the kitchen and sat in front of her own stack. Apparently miffed due to his loss of a chance to frighten Jack O'Neill, Jacob scowled. Keeping his eyes on his plate to avoid Jacob's gaze, Jack almost missed the slight shaking coming from Sam's direction. Looking up in surprise, both men realised that she was shaking with laughter. Before long, they were all laughing.

--

_Done for now:OD_


	7. Chapter 6: The Decision

_Thanks for the great reviews everyone. This is the next installment, which is very family centred. On with the show..._

**The Decision**

Sam giggled in a way that, if she were in the company of any other man on Earth, hell in the Universe, she would have cringed and untangled herself from him immediately. Of course, in typical Jack O'Neill style, he could make her giggle in the most loud, girly way and her feminist side barely twitched.

Straddling her, Jack removed his hands from her ticklish sides and leaned in to kiss her. The next few seconds seemed to stretch into hours, until the ringing of the doorbell helped them regain their senses.

Shoving him not-so-delicately away, she flashed him a smile before dashing for the door. She heard a light 'doh' emanate from his figure and she laughed lightly. When she pulled open the door though, her smile vanished.

"Uh….."

"Sam." Her brother took in her dishevelled appearance. As did Sally, her sister-in-law, and Pete, her ex-fiancé.

"You should have called…." She started lamely.

"Obviously."

"I…." Pete seemed to regain his composure. "I did tell him this was a bad idea."

"Well, I…."

"Sam," her brother started. "Were you….busy?" Trying to flatten her wayward hair, and hoping all the buttons of her blouse were done up, she cleared her throat.

"Well, I…."

"Maybe we should come back another time?" Sally seemed to have more verbal skills than the rest of them in that moment. Grabbing her chance, Sam was about to agree and send them on their merry way, when a voice floating down the hall behind her made her flinch.

"Caaaarter. Whoever it is, tell 'em we're busy. Because nothing is more….." His voice trailed off as he came within view of the door and realised who his audience seemed to be. "Ah."

"Yes, ah, Sam what the hell is going on here?" Mark seemed angry, confused and a little panicky as he glanced from Jack, to Pete and then back to Sam.

"I, well….I-"

"I think it's pretty obvious what's going on." The hurt on Pete's face tore at her heart, and Sam sent him an apologetic look before glaring at Mark.

"You could have warned me!"

"Warned you? Of what exactly? That I was about to come over with your fiancé, and that you should get your little fling out of the way?!"

"Hey, now-" Jack started, before being cut off sharply.

"This is none of your business!" Mark seemed to be on a roll, and if another man hadn't appeared at that moment, Sam didn't like to wonder what could have been said.

"What's going on here?"

--

Everyone turned as one to look at the newcomer. Sam and Jack both sagged in relief, while the other three stared in silence and shock. Jacob grimaced. It wasn't really the way he had wanted Mark to find out that he wasn't really dead.

"Dad?" His son asked incredulously.

--

Mark had taken the news as well as she could have hoped. Sam took in his and Sally's pale faces. Rather than being angry as she had expected, Mark had been so amazed, awed and glad of his father's return that he had accepted the weird fact. Pete had left quietly as they talked, to her relief, and Jack had stayed by her side, a supportive hand on her lower back.

"So?" Mark turned towards her, jerking his head towards Jack and asking: "How long?"

"Just a few weeks," Sam answered truthfully. Mark started blankly at both of them before nodding in silent acceptance.

--

"So, my family know," Sam started.

"Uh-huh," Jack agreed, even though his attention seemed to be focused on the Game Boy in his hands.

Both of them were sitting in his lavishly decorated lounge, Sam having managed a second visit in four months.

"Don't you think it's time the other side of the family know?"

"Well," Jack gave a particularly violent poke at his long-suffering toy. "I dunno….last time I talked to my Dad, it wasn't a particularly pleasant experience."

The response to this comment was a long silence. After a full two minutes had passed, he seemed to realise that she hadn't answered and he paused his game to turn to look at her. She was staring at him curiously.

"What?"

"I kinda meant Daniel and Teal'c."

"Oh…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Huh…." Foot. Insert. In. Mouth. "Ok, so we let 'em know next time they drop by."

"Ah ah ah! You are not getting away with that!"

"With what?"

"Your father? He's still alive?"

"Hey! I'm not_ that_ old!" He felt miffed. If that was a word.

"But you've never mentioned family before, excepting Sarah and Charlie." Her answer was reasonable, dammit, but he really, _really,_ didn't want to talk about it. She squinted her eyes at him, in that cute way she did when she knew exactly what he was thinking and didn't like it one bit.

"'Fess up O'Neill."

"Urgh, fine," he moaned. "But you will so owe me when I finish." She smiled at him in response, kissed him softly on the lips and snuggled closer (yup, the snuggling thing was becoming a habit he loved, though he would never admit that, not even under the most terrible torture possible - it would ruin his super-cool image).

"So, I have a family. Alive," he paused to see she was listening. She nodded into his chest. Satisfied, he continued;

"I had an older brother. Will. William O'Neill. He was a really cool guy. Or at least I thought so when I was young. He was three years older than me, and at 17 he wanted to join the Air Force." He took a deep breath, noting that she was completely still, listening to his every word, as if she could sense how important this was to him.

"My parents were proud, even if a little nervous that their eldest son wanted to join the military. My Dad was a pretty simple guy (he felt her smile at that), a farmer, and my Mom a housewife. But they could see how much Will wanted it, and they agreed to let him go. And go he did. On his first mission, there was a 'training accident'. He was killed instantly." Sam tensed; "God, I'm sorry Jack."

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago, and I was only 15. My parents, from then on, were dead against any military."

As he paused, Sam looked up at him and added softly; "But you wanted to join." He nodded.

"I was desperate to join. I wanted to fly more than anything, but my Dad was so angry about what had happened. I guess after Charlie….I now understand…..but it was my dream, and even though my parents hated the thought of it, I joined up anyway when I turned 18." He blew out a long breath.

"So you stopped talking?" She guessed at the conclusion.

"Yup. At least, until I sent them a letter saying I was marrying Sarah. We'd been dating since I was about 16, and I think they thought that it meant I would settle down, get a desk job. They started visiting more often, and when Charlie appeared, things were almost back to what they were."

"Almost?"

"I was still Air Force. When….when what happened to Charlie….happened…..they took Sarah's side. Didn't help in the slightest when I went all suicidal. I haven't talked to them since." To his surprise, she looked angry.

"You're their son, why can they not see it was your dream, and that what happened to Charlie was an accident and that-" He cut her off quickly.

"Calm down Sam. You have to understand. The military took their eldest child, and grief makes you do stupid things. The loss of their grandchild, no matter how indirectly linked to the Air Force, was just the last straw."

"But by not talking to you, they've just lost another son!" He hadn't really thought of it that way before.

"I guess."

Silence reigned for a few seconds, then she suddenly asked;

"Would you talk to them again?"

"I don't know," his reply was honest. "I'd like to, but I think it would take something major to bring them back."

"If they're anything like you, they must be very stubborn."

"Hey!" She laughed at his irate expression.

"So, since Will died, you've been an only child?" Her quick change of subject caught him by surprise.

"Well, kinda…."

"What does that mean?"

"That I might have a few siblings."

"A _few_?"

"Yeah. A few. Like maybe another four brothers." _Cough_. "And two sisters." She was gaping at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Ok, now this I've got to see!"

"What?"

"You have to call them. It's like a mini clan that you've got hidden away." Her blue eyes wide and looking up at him pleadingly, a small smile gracing her red lips, what could he do but agree? And then kiss her, of course.

--

_Bye for now!!_


	8. Chapter 7: The Family Reunion

_Thanks again for thr reviews. Special thanks to those who have put my story on alert and in their favourites, it's great to know people are enjoying my work!!_

**The Family Reunion**

It was good to be home.

But….

It wasn't that it was unexpected, really, just a bit….out of the blue. Ok, so he'd been gone for a whole 6 months, but he really hadn't thought about them that much. Not because he didn't miss them, of course, but because Atlantis was so new, exciting, amazing and all that, and he hadn't had a chance to really breathe and think, let alone consider the options his close friends had love-life-wise.

When he'd knocked on Sam's door on the surprisingly warm Sunday in October, Daniel had been shocked yet not scandalised when a clad-in-nothing-but-a-towel Jack O'Neill had answered the door, a cheery whistle dying suddenly on his lips.

"Daniel!" Amused by the high pitch of his friend's voice, Daniel replied;

"Jack." Seeming to get over his shock, Jack grabbed his arm, pulling him inside.

"You never call, you never write," Jack grinned at his own joke, then added; "Gimme a second to throw some clothes on will ya."

Blinking, Daniel nodded then made his way into the kitchen. Coffee would be good. The person he saw in the kitchen made him think perhaps he _had_ completely lost it after all.

"Err….Jacob?"

"Daniel. Good to see you." The man who looked eerily like Jacob calmly took another sip of his tea and turned the page of his newspaper. "How was Atlantis?"

"Good. It was…..good."

"_Good_? A city you've been nearly weeing yourself to see, a city which was built by the Ancients themselves, and you - the linguist of the century - all you can up with is _good_?" Jack ambled into the room clad in jeans and a black t-shirt and looking well at home. As did the Jacob clone.

"Err….Jack…." Unable to formulate the phrase, Daniel waved a hand at the second US General which he had encountered. The first raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. That. He came back from the dead. He must have learnt bad habits from you." Daniel blinked again.

"Jack,"

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Boys," Sam half greeted, half reprimanded as she came into the kitchen, before launching at him with a tight hug in which he struggled to breathe.

"It's good to see you again, Daniel," her muffled voice made him smile.

"It's good to see you too."

"Hey Daniel, get your mitts off my girl." Sam sent Jack a glare, and Daniel grinned. Yup, it was sure good to be home.

--

Of course Teal'c's reaction to Jack and Sam's little development wouldn't be half as much fun as Daniel's. He just raised a high eyebrow, congratulated them in his deep timbre and welcomed Jacob back with a Jaffa armshake.

Sighing in disappointed Jack tilted his head left to take in her smile - half amused, half irritated - and noted that she did those half half reactions too well these days. Half trying to be angry, half trying not to laugh at his antics. It was something Jack had fallen completely head over heels for. And those moments when he realised just how deep his feelings for her ran gave him a half half reaction too. The macho, General, Tarzan part of him wanted to run, screaming like a girl, for the hills. Preferably towards hills on a very very far planet. The other part of him wanted to snuggle. Forever. And maybe make time for marriage and babies.

She looked at him curiously over the table as they debriefed Teal'c, as if she could sort of sense the turmoil of his thoughts. Sighing, he started doodling on the notepad in front of him. Two matchstick men. One crouching in front of a roaring fire, pork on a spittle, mountains reaching up behind him. The other with a matchstick woman, a rose in his hand. Frowning, he roughly coloured in the rose with a red pen. Blowing out a breath, he felt rather than saw her shift in her seat uncomfortably.

--

Sam raced out of the debrief as it finished, trying to catch up with his long, loping steps. As she rounded a corner after his retreating figure, Siler came out of nowhere and slammed into her, causing her papers to go flying in the air. Groaning she watched them flutter to the ground, and nodded politely at Siler's profuse apologies. As she bent down, a flutter in her stomach made her lean forward uneasily, but she waved away Siler's worries.

Of course, when she stood up, the tall, feral features of her ex-CO were long gone. Shaking her head, she thought maybe he would have gone to visit Daniel. It was clear he was thinking hard - something that was uncommon to him when there were no serious issues at the SGC. She had an unsettling feeling it might therefore have something to do with her. Shrugging away the feeling of dread that set her heart thumping in distress, she set a path for his old office, which she knew nobody else had used since his promotion to General.

Typically, the office was empty. The notepad on his desk, however, was the exact one he had held during the debrief, and a glance at the drawings inside made her pause. Taking in the rose with a smile then the hills with a small frown marring her features she huffed in annoyance.

He may think he has a choice, she mused, but there was no way he was running for the hills unless she was running right alongside him.

Making a decision, she ignored the slight feeling of nausea that touched the back of her throat as she put the notepad down where she had found it, and left the barren office. Taking the route towards the elevator, she considered where he could have gone. Home, probably, she decided. Pausing in the hallway outside the dressing room, she felt the world tilt a little. She leaned against the wall, hand on her forehead. Dr. Felger, stumbling past her, asked rather fervently, as if hoping something was wrong so he could help her, asked;

"Anything wrong Colonel Carter. Can I help you?" Shaking away the strange feeling and ignoring the roiling of her stomach, she shook her head.

"No, thanks Felger," and with that she entered the female changing room, shutting the door as politely as she could in his face.

In the room she found Captain Morrison, a newbie to the SCG, but a great officer who Sam respected. Smiling, the Captain greeted her. Giving a perfunctory nod, Sam made her way towards her locker, aware that the other woman was talking but unable to make out the words. It was a few seconds before she realised that the Captain was repeating her name, no; shouting her name, but from very far away, as if in a dream.

Then darkness overcame her, and the last feeling she had was of the cold floor on her cheek.

--

_du du duuuuum..._


	9. Chapter 8: The News

_Thanks for the reviews and for every1 that keep adding me as a fave!! Here's another to keep you going;OD_

**The News**

"Say again?"

""I'm…uh…I'm going to be a father." Jack blinked.

"_What_? When did this happen?" Daniel sighed patiently.

"When I was at Atlantis, I met someone."

"Who?" Jack seemed to be recovering from the shock, becoming curious.

"Well, this woman, uh, well, her name is…."

"Yeeeeeah?" Jack prodded.

"Vala," Daniel let it out quickly. With that, Jack let his head fall back and roared with laughter.

"You mean the chick that stole your ship and seduced you?"

"Hey, I don't think 'seduced' quite covers it, but-" He was cut off by another bark of laughter. Ok, now he was offended. "Look, I know it's a bit…different-"

"Weird-"

"Whatever. I'm happy." Jack's laughter softened into a smile.

"So when's the big day?"

"Well. I haven't _proposed_ yet, though I guess that would be the right thing to do, but-"

"Daniel, I meant the birth."

"Oh. Right. Of course you did. Yes. Around April I think. Maybe March."

"Congratulations." He seemed sincere, and Daniel accepted the offer.

--

Jack couldn't sleep. Staring at his companion's bare back he could only feel confusion. He had arrived that morning after an early flight from Washington. Daniel's news, though shocking and rather unexpected, made him feel nothing but happiness for his friend. Sam's reaction, however, had been rather different. Although she had congratulated, even hugged Daniel, Jack felt like it had been a false gladness, and her pale face had worried him. Uncharacteristically, she had also refused to talk, bordering on shouting when he tried to he cajole her. Plus, for the first time they were spending the night together and she was on the opposite side of the bed. One inch to the left and she'd be over the edge.

Silently, he stretched out his lean frame and, in nothing but his boxer shorts, crept out of the room. Once he was in the kitchen, he set the kettle to boil. Jacob was finally back in his own place, and Jack knew that even if he woke Sam, she wouldn't come out to tell him off. It seemed they were in a stand-off of some sort. Most of the time, as clueless as he was, if they argued, he at least got the feeling he was in the wrong somehow. This time, he _was_ clueless. Scowling he thumped a mug down on the worktop; he hoped the sound woke her, just so she'd suffer for making him feel so damn miserable. Yet, deep inside he knew something must be very, very wrong for her to blank him out in this way.

--

When she woke in the morning she was cold. His side of the bed was empty, and when she searched the house she found him sitting on her couch, mouth open, a light snore reaching her ears. Smiling, she watched for another few seconds, before the niggling of worry once again settled in her stomach. Tears pricked under her eyelids, but she refused to let them fall.

It was another few seconds before she realised that his brown eyes were watching her, worry in their depths. She gave a brave smile, but clearly not fooled he reached out a hand which she took, and he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

"Your knees," she protested half-heartedly.

"Carter, what's up?" There was a note of desperation in his voice. She shook her head in reply, and he stuffed his head into the gap between her shoulder and head, his grip on her body tightening.

--

That evening, as his flight took off, Jack left the Springs with a heavy feeling in his gut. _Something__'__s wrong. You should have stayed._ He ignored the voice, trying to concentrate on the magazine in front of him. Failing miserably, he instead tried to think of Daniel and how, just this afternoon, the archaeologist had excitedly informed him that Vala had permission to join him on Earth. As his pregnant wife. _God, _Jack thought, _lucky bastard._

It was hard leaving Sam at the best of times, but with her being secretive and downright weird (she'd been frosty one second, clingy the next, then frosty again), it was almost impossible. But duty called, as it always did with them. On top of that, he knew there was a biiiiiig pile of paperwork waiting for him and that it might be weeks, hell, months until he could see her again.

--

_So what's the secret?? hmmmm...another chapter up in a second..._


	10. Chapter 9: The Confession

_Ok a second chapter up for you. Maybe the last for a week and a half or so, since I'm off for a holiday - I need a little sun!_

**The Confession**

Sam took a swallow of water as she walked up the stairs to his apartment. Yup - walked. Up thirty flights of stairs. If that wasn't avoidance, she didn't know what was. As she reached the final flight, she slowed to snail's pace. God, how the hell was she going to do this? How could she break up with the man she had fallen so desperately in love with? Fighting back tears again she approached his door, took a deep breath and held up her hand to knock. But she couldn't move the hand forward. Letting a lone tear slip from beneath closed eyelids, she leaned her forehead against the cold wooden panelling of the door. She was crazy. _It needs to be done,_ reminded a voice in her head. Shaking herself, she bravely raised her hand again, and knocked sharply. The noise was loud in the still hallway

The door swung open.

"Carter?"

"Sir." His eyebrows shot up at the formality, and she cringed, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Noting his quizzical look, she knew he _had_ noticed.

"Jack. We need to talk."

--

In the past few months, Sam had seen a side to Jack that she had only seen glimpses of as his second in command; warm, sensual and happy. He was everything to her, she realised, and losing him would be worse than losing a limb. Hell, worse than losing her life.

At the moment, his face was a blank as he processed her words.

"What do you mean, it's over?"

"I….I think it's clear what I mean-"

"Is it?"

"Look, I just think it's been nice but…..I've had enough." She kept her voice low so as to disguise the quiver in her voice.

"_Excuse_ me?"

--

His whole world seemed to be falling apart around him. She'd had enough. She'd finally realised that she was waaaaay out of his league and that she deserved a million times better. It was all he could do not to lash out. Better to pretend ignorance. He didn't seem to be fooling her with his act, though. She was already on her feet and inching towards the door.

--

"Really, I'd better go now," she added as she stood and started to edge her way back to the door.

"Carter-" there was a catch in his voice that made her hesitate. And that was her downfall. As he caught her eyes with his, he seemed to realise there were tears blurring her vision and he took a step after her, a hand reaching for hers. Jerking away she whispered,

"Please."

But he had heard the catch in her voice and within points of a seconds, she was crushed in his arms.

--

They stood for a few moments, or eternity, Jack wasn't sure. Burying his face in her hair, he sagged in pure relief.

She had almost-

She was going to-

He couldn't even finish the thought.

And that's when it him. How much she _really_ meant to him. How much he felt for her. Losing her would rip apart his world in a way that only Charlie could have managed. Well, in a way that Charlie _had_ managed. And he never wanted to feel like that again. Speaking of which….. He stepped back, but kept his hands clenched around her shoulder caps.

"What the _hell _was that Carter? You scared the crap out of me!" Her face was smeared with tears and she seemed unable to make a coherent reply. Tempted to shake her - roughly - he compromised and pulled her to him again.

"I….God, I didn't want to put you through it again….I don't…." She was heaving sobs into his shoulder in between the phrases and words that made no sense to him. Apparently, she still hadn't finished scaring the crap out of him, because a scared Samantha Carter did that to him.

"What, Sam, what?" He kinda felt like he was begging. Probably sounded like it, too.

"I'm pregnant." His world shifted out of focus for a second.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant." He realised she was shaking, but at the moment all he felt was…..anger.

"You _what_? You were going to BREAK UP WITH ME, because you were EXPECTING MY BABY?" He couldn't grasp the overwhelming anger that filled him. "How does that make sense?"

"Because the baby is going to die." Her voice was small, defeated, and for the second time that day, - or maybe the third or fourth, he really wasn't entirely sure of anything anymore - his world stopped.

"Doctor Lam, and some specialists I've seen all agree that I shouldn't have conceived in the first place, not after Jolinar. Chances are I'll have a miscarriage within the next two months. If not, then definitely in the two after that." She still hadn't looked at him. He felt a flare of hope and he used a hand to tug her head up. Their eyes met.

"See, if you weren't supposed to conceive then how can they be so sure that you'll….that the baby will…."

"See," she pushed back slightly, panic lingering in her features. "This is why I wanted to keep it from you. Hope. There is no hope Jack. And because of me, you're gonna lose another child."

With that she broke, and as she fell to her knees, he went with her, holding on to her sobbing figure, and willing away his own sense of despair.

--

_ANd we'll leave it there..._


	11. Chapter 10: The House

_And here's another...hope u like!!_

**The House**

The tick-tock of the clock seemed to vibrate around in his head. He sat. He drummed his fingers on the armrests on each side of him, stretched his legs out, then stood up again. Blowing out a long breath of air, he paced.

"Jack, you're making me feel queasy." Giving Daniel an answering glare, Jack continued his unrelenting pacing.

"Indeed, O'Neill, you must cease." Jack felt a strong hand pull then push him back into his seat. Teal'c took the seat opposite him in the otherwise empty waiting room. If you could call it a waiting room. _More like a make-you-wait-til-you-crap-yourself-from-worry-room_, Jack thought bitterly. He ignored the glare that Teal'c was now sending him as he started drumming his fingertips against his armrests again.

When the infirmary door swung open and Dr Lam entered, Jack sprang to his feet and asked;

"Well, doc, anything?"

The look on Carolyn's face was enough. He flung himself into the infirmary..

She was pale, her blonde hair spread out behind her on the white pillows. Her blue eyes were closed, lashes fanned on her cheeks. Taking the seat beside the small bed, he grabbed her hand in his, feeling desperation once again run through his veins. This had been the last chance.

--

When she woke, she could feel the gloominess of the people around her invade her senses. A sob clawed its way up her throat, and she was immediately surrounded by a warmth that soothed away the sharpness of the grief that gripped her heart.

"S'ok Sam. We tried," he whispered in her ear, stroking her back, his other hand in her hair. She nodded into his shoulder, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

--

"It's beautiful."

"So it is."

She was taking in the scenery from the French windows. The sunlight streamed into the large living area, outlining her slightly rounded tummy and he felt an involuntary tug at his lips at the sight. And at his heart. Sighing, he walked towards her and took her in a big hug. He felt her smile against his chest and he pulled back to catch the rare sight.

"What?"

"I love you."

"Yeah. Right back at ya." He was grinning back, but as his hand roamed to rub at her stomach, both their smiles slid from their faces. Slightly angry with himself for ruining the moment, he removed his hand and kissed her lightly.

"So, are we gonna take it?" She nodded eagerly back at him.

The house was a large five bedroomed affair. Big, but it meant that Sg-1 plus Jacob could all come stay, even if Cassie was home with Sam. The scenery the French windows offered was as green as Minnesota, and to top it all off, there was a pond.

--

At five months, two days, Sam felt a tug at her abdomen that had nothing to do with the copius amounts of biscuits and peanut butter she had just eaten. The gasp it elicited had Daniel leaping to his feet.

"Sam?"

"Daniel….."

"Oh God, really?" She could barely nod, as she felt a sharp stab of pain again.

She was half way to the door of her lab when she felt warmth pool between her thighs.

--

His hands were cold on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. Last time he had felt this scared, with fear wrapping around his spine as effectively as several Goaul'd symbiotes, his son had been bleeding to death on the back seat.

Daniel, when he called, had been soft-spoken and wary. He needed to come to the base. As quickly as he could. There was nothing that Carolyn could do.

He swerved on the road, as a slow sedan pulled out in front of him. A car coming to meet him veered to avoid him as he overtook blindly. He was damned if Sam would go through this alone.

A truck came into view ahead of him and he thumped the wheel in frustration. Pushing the break pedal for a while, he pulled out into the road to see ahead. The motorbike appeared at his side as if out of nowhere. He swerved again; he felt the wheel release, the tyres move too quickly, and suddenly he was spinning out of control, the built-up street seemed to twirl around him, and then, all was black.

--xx--

_Both of them in trouble then? Next chapter will be up soon._


	12. Chapter 11: The Sensor

_Ye, sorry guys, that was me being confusing. She didn't lose the baby, the doc was trying to find a way to save it, know it wasn't clear so there's the clarification :OD_

_So, what happens next? Read on to find out..._

**The Visit**

"Perhaps he will wake soon." The voice seemed distant, and he wanted to reach out, wanted to yell that he couldn't quite hear.

"Yeah. I hope so, I mean, he shouldn't be missing this, really."

"Indeed." He could feel something on his forehead, cool yet hot at the same time.

When he managed to force his eyes open, his muscles screamed at him.

"O'Neill?" Making out the weird grey shape in his vision, he managed a weak,

"Thor?"

"Yes O'Neill."

"Jack! It's good to see you awake!" _Daniel?_ He thought but couldn't verbalise as the weird warmth/coolness once again hit his forehead.

"Wha?"

"It's Ok, Jack, it's an Asguard healing device," Daniel's voice betrayed amusement as Jack attempted to swipe at the device.

Suddenly, the warmth spread through his body and he suddenly didn't feel all achy any more.

"There. You are healed."

"Ooff. Thanks." He struggled to sitting position.

"What's going on?"

"Well, actually, Thor has being keeping track of you."

"Oh?" Trying to take control of his jumbled thoughts, he managed a nod of gratitude to the Asguard who had gotten rid of the pain.

"You were in a car crash."

"I was?" Daniel looked slightly worried at his lack of memory.

"His memory will return shortly," Thor assured them.

"Where's Teal'c and Carter, not here to see me wake up?" Jack felt the need to ask, as a niggling of worry, or doubt, or something, pushed at the back of his mind.

"Aaahh…well…"

In a split second, the memories came flooding back and he made a brave attempt at a break for the door. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas, and he swayed alarmingly on the spot. Daniel immediately stood and helped him back down.

"But Sa…"

"She's fine, Jack."

"What?"

"Stay still a moment."

"But-"

"Hey. Let me talk for once." Stern Daniel was gazing down on him, and with his body weak, he felt he could at least find out how bad the situation was before letting Sam see him in complete panic mode.

"Thor has tagged you." Jack glared at Thor, even though he wasn't sure what this meant. The Asguard blinked in response.

"So?"

"So, when you had the accident, their sensors went haywire. They came to see if you needed help, and so you did. And so did Sam."

"So she's ok? The baby's ok?" He couldn't quite believe and he made another, rather weaker attempt at standing. Daniel pushed him back down with one hand.

"One more minute Jack, we'll get you a chair." As if called, a nurse entered wheeling the dreaded chair. Groaning and moaning, Jack let himself be half-carried to sit in the blue contraption.

"So, she and the baby will be fine now? Just hunky-dory?" His voice wavered and betrayed his sceptism.

"We have accelerated the birth process, O'Neill, and Samantha Carter will give birth in approximately four hours."

"WHAT?"

--

In the next room, both Sam and Vala were pacing the floor.

"Daniel!" Vala exclaimed immediately. "Where the hell have you been?" As she approached (waddled towards them), Jack threw Daniel a questioning look.

"Vala is an ex-host too."

"Ah."

He wheeled himself slowly towards her still (and much larger than yesterday) figure. He couldn't read the look on her face until he was right by her side. She was seething. In a quiet voice that scared the crap out of him (though he would never admit), she talked;

"Jack O'Neill, don't you ever _ever_ scare me like that again." And with that, she threw herself into the chair with him, tears pouring, and grasping him in a hug so tight he didn't think he would ever breathe again. He gladly returned the favour.

--xx--

_Not long to go now..._


	13. Epilogue: The Beginning

_Sorry for the long wait for this...I actually forgot to upload it!!_

_The very very last chapter...yup it's the end: for now at least...  
_

**Epilogue: The Beginning**

And so, on that day in early December, two children were born. The next generation of SG-1.

David Jonathon Jackson was born in the early morning, and with his fluffy brown hair and blue eyes, he was the spitting image of his father.

A few hours later, a baby girl, Grace Cassandra O'Neill made her first appearance. Her hair light and her eyes as blue as David's she seemed to have taken most of her mother's genes. But as Sam Carter commented, there was a fleck colour in their depths that perhaps meant they would turn a chocolatey brown in the following months. Or perhaps it just meant she would grow up to have a very prominent O'Neill streak in her blood. In response, all Grace's father could do was grin proudly before slapping Thor on the back (a friendly gesture, though painful when you were only half-human in size), kissing the small cheek of his daughter, then kissing Sam soundly on the lips.

"Congratulations Samantha Carter, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson, Val Maldoran," Teal'c nodded at each of his friends in turn.

"Thanks, T," Jack replied without looking, his gaze still on the small form in his arms. Sam and Vala both smiled weakly, clearly fighting the urge to sleep. Daniel, handing his son over to a nurse put a hand to his wife's forehead and added;

"Yeah, thanks Teal'c. Now Vala get some sleep." But Vala's eyes were already closed. Danile smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips lightly. Next to him Jack did the same with Sam, clasped her hand and settled himself into the chair next to the hospital bed.

--

The night outside was clear when Jack stepped outside in a bid to get his cell phone to work. Jabbing at a few buttons, he lifted the device to his ear and let it ring. After two rings the receiver answered and Cassie's weary voice replied.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, Cass."

"Uncle Jack!" Her voice squeaked on his name and Jack winced but smiled.

"How does it feel to be an Auntie?"

**The End**

--xx--

_Thank u every1 for your feedback. I hope that u've enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing this story. I know some things haven;t been resolved here, including the O'Neill family issue, so look out for the second in this series which I've just started to work on. Should be titled Cassandra. Byeeeeee!_


End file.
